sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Moonstone (Albite)
Moonstone also known as Albite, was a general for White diamond during the rebellion but was corrupted after the war, once cured, he became a Crystal gem and helped protect Earth from his former masters History Moonstone, originally called Albite, was the General of White Diamond and was one of the first gems to come to Earth and start the colony. By the time the rebellion was started, he served White diamond and fought against the rebels with his life. One day he got into a dual with Rose Quartz in which he lost. Asking her to shatter him, she refused and said she had his own purpose. After that moment, the war ended and multipe Gems began to become corrupt including him. Realizing he was changing, he isolated himself in the Lunar area for 5,700 years were he witness humanity from above in his corrupt form. One day, Steven and Connie stumbled upon the Lunar Arena and was able to cure Moonstone's corruption. He than joined the Crystal Gems and fell in love with Lapis Lazuli. Pesonality During the rebellion, Moonstone was cold hearted and logical, he was not afraid to hurt or even shatter a fellow gem even if it was himself. But when Rose Quartz spared him, he began to understand his emotions. Even in his corrupted form, he still was in control and began to have a personality similar to a human. Once cured, he became a sensitive, kind hearted being who was willing to help others when hurt. But when needed, he can revert back to his cold hearted, logical self. He is also shown to be protective over Steven and Connie, due to the fact that they saved him and he believes he's "Paying off his Debt" Powers and abilities Fusion: Moonstone has been show to be able to fuse with other gems, every fusion he is in has the appearance of a male which is unknown. these include: * Lunar Quartz (w/ Stevonnie) * Howlite (w/ Lapis Lazuli) * Citrine (w/ Amber) * Traphite (w/ Emerald) Photokinesis: Moonstone can use his gemstone to light up dark places. He shares this ability with Garnet, Ruby (Eyeball), Pearl and Peridot. Shape-Shifting: Moonstone is capable of shape-shifting one or two parts of his body for long periods of time. Gem Weapon: Moonstone can summon a weapon from his gemstone, his weapon of choice is a straight bladed sword. He has been shown to be able to summon multiple swords at once without any problems. Crystal Generation: Moonstone can generate crystalline solids from his body to form many shapes such as armor, dagger, projectile and antique objects. Lunar Manipulation: Moonstone is extremely skilled in manipulating moonlight to form shapes or weapons similar to Lapis Lazuli's ability to control Water. Swordsmanship: Moonstone possesses expert knowledge and skill with a sword. Moonstone's parries are tight and minimalist; his offense is a pattern that is specific to the environment. This pattern consists of lunges, thrusts, horizontal slashes and reverse slashes. Relationships Garnet Moonstone and Garnets relationship is one of only trust and understanding one another. Amethyst Due to being both warriors, Moonstone and Amethyst are very competitive with each other and also are known to eat human food. Pearl The two of them actually have a rivalry even before earth. Due to both being forms of lunar gems Steven Universe Since Steven was the first person to help him, Moonstone is loyal enough to protect Steven like an older brother, knowing when to let go or defend him when the time comes. Lapis Lazuli Moonstone and Lapis' relationship is a confusing one. When they first met, they despised each other to their very cores of their gems. But when they fused into Howlite, they instantly understood each other thus a romantic relationship formed from it. But it can get rocky with Lapis's anger and the remains of Moonstone's Corruption start to lash out but it usually is fixed by forming Howlite or talking it out. Trivia * Moonstone is the Third crystal gem to have their gemstone in June, the others include the Pearls and Alexandrite * Moonstone's corrupt form is a wolf, which is also know as the spiritual animal of the moon and courage. * If you notice in some episodes where Moonstone does not play a major part, he is seen wearing human clothing and doing human things like Steven, this is said to be a running gag where Moonstone would wear a something that doesn't fit his character. * The Theme for Moonstone is Heathens by twenty one pilots. The song itself was released in June 2016 for the DC Comics film, Suicide Squad.